nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Midori Arisugawa
Midori Arisugawa (有栖川 翠 Arisugawa Midori) is one of the current Vice-Presidents of the Student Council, alongside Jin Kurosaki. Appearance Midori has long straight pink hair that curls at the end and more noticeably, very voluptuous figure, sporting the largest breasts of all the female characters. She has an average height and is mostly seen wearing school uniform of Suzaku High School. As later revealed by Ryu, she has a rather scantily choice in undergarment. Personality Arisugawa appears to be an airhead brainless beauty at first glance to most people. However, this belies an intelligent and somewhat manipulative personality. So far, she has shown understanding in the witches' powers and skillfully manipulates people into doing her bidding. She's also a lively and cheerful girl and appears to be popular with boys but seems to have little to no social life as she was not seen or known to hang out with any friends prior to being part of the student council as found out by Ryu during their body switch. It is later revealed that in the past, Arisugawa was something of a prodigy. She believed that her life was planned and there wasn't anything meaningful until Kurosaki told her to join Suzaku Highschool. History According to her parents, she used to run away often.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 124, Page 10 Plot Student Council Formation Arc After the Student Council gains a new president, Midori sends an application to become a vice-president. She was later selected to be one of the top five candidates.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 9-10 Later after school, she was called to wait by the Interview Room, writing her answers on a questionnaire.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Page 11 After finishing, she stutters as she gives Ryu her answer sheet, worrying asking if she missed the time to give. She is relieved to hear that she isn't, she greets him a good day walking away. However, Ryu calls her attentions as she hasn't done the interview yet, she turns around and apologizes. As the others begin to chatter, she asks them if they want candy. She and the others are soon told to quietly sit and wait.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 14-15 During her interview she acts relatively the same, being described as an airhead Nene and Shinichi.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Page 16 Seven New Witches Arc After gathering information on Kotori. Ryu explains to Midori and Jin the reason why they were asked to do so. She starts of that Kotori is a typical quiet student, only having to friends in her class. She then remembers that Toranosuke sent Ryu a doll to use. After Kotori finds them, she and Jin runs away.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-16 Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc In the office as they try to experiment with Yuri's power, she and Nene explain that Maria and Meiko are busy and they refused. She then watches as Ryu attempts to activate the power on Noa. She then listens to Nancy as she states that Noa is under the spell.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 2-8 The next day, she and Nene watch an outdoor speech, Nene questions how it happened, with Midori telling her to not be loud. She watches as Meiko gives a speech about the unfairness of the Student Council.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 17-19 After Shinichi had finished his speech, Midori is surprised to hear that he will do another. She then suggest to use his power, though he declines to do this, she then complains shaking her head.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 3-4 later during the voting, she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting both him, Ryu and Masamune.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc The next day in the office, Midori and Jin ask Shinichi on what to do about the witches causing havoc. Nene asks to give them the report, which she announces about the problems of Tsubasa, Akane and three witches causing a disaster. Before she can add another, Nene stops her. She then listens as Shinichi shouts at Nene about his position.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 15-17 A couple of days later, Midori is surprised to see Shinichi bring Ryu to the Student Council Office. As she, Nene and Jin are told to leave the room by Shinichi, she questions on what he wants that involves Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 2-3 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc In the Office, Midori is lectured by Nene for slacking on checking the inventory. As Ryu enters, informing that he was asked to go there, she comments that he was the secretary to Toranosuke. Sometime before, Shinichi had informed them about Ryu and their time together by Toranosuke's term.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 4-5 Abilities Master Actress: She is really good at impersonating people as shown when she body swapped with Ryu. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Second-Year Students Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Article stubs